


Something Has To Change, And It Always Does.

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: The Soldier and the Captain [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Friendship/Love, Homecoming, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tallinn and debriefing at SHIELD headquarters, Steve and Bucky had one last thing to get clear between them: Exactly where they stand and what they're going to do about it. Luckily, the answer doesn't take that long to figure out once they're back in Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Has To Change, And It Always Does.

**Author's Note:**

> Last companion piece to "You Wanted History? It's a Mystery." and "Something Has to Give, And It Always Does." I'm being sort of vague as to where SHIELD is located in this one and yes, they finally get things worked out in this one. 
> 
> Not going to lie that this was a hard one to write and it has been proofed, but if there are errors, they will be fixed later on.
> 
> Title is another line from "Bullets" by the Editors.

It was in silence that they board the helicopter bound for New York. There was too much to say now that Bucky has got his memory back and they are again back on American soil. There was too much in between them to share in front of others. So they chose to remain silent, only answering the most perfunctory questions until they were released.

Or at least they were given that impression.

“He needs to come with us. We have to get all the possible information that he may have acquired during all his time as the Winter Soldier.” Natasha told them as they walked the halls of SHIELD, but Steve wasn’t having it.

Steve stood up from the table where they had been slumped over, drinking bad coffee and trying desperately to wake up and was about to stubbornly refuse on Bucky’s behalf when Bucky put a hand on his forearm and stopped him.

“Buck-”

“They can’t get anything. I don’t have anything. I was a blunt tool for them. If anything, you can smoke out the KGB and the FSB. I only know a few locations, but I don’t know how much use they’ve had since the Soviets fell, so good luck finding anything.”

Bucky interrupted, making Natasha’s eyebrow jerk in surprise and a flicker of amusement cross over Steve’s face as he understood. He sat down and cast a sideways look at Bucky that said much and nothing at all. Bucky knew that he would have to explain when they were finally alone.

Whenever that would be.

It was the unspoken business between them that simply couldn’t be addressed at that point in time, much less have anything done about it. Despite it being like the proverbial sword hanging over their heads, Steve didn’t dare do anything that could give any hint of the changed relationship between them. He didn’t trust them to make note of it and use to their future advantage.

He couldn’t let them use Bucky anymore. If he could do that, keep them from making him their pawn instead, he would. So he remained as neutral as he could, despite reliving the memories of Bucky’s mouth on his, their bodies pressed tight against each other’s and the feel of Bucky’s fingers raking through his hair over and over when there was a lull in the interrogation that they had so thoughtfully called a debriefing.

He understood that it was necessary. But not to the extent that it had been dragged out.

SHIELD had insisted that both of them needed to be vetted and checked over before they would be released. Nick Fury was determined to keep them in the SHIELD offices, but again, Steve refused.

He then pointed out that they had the only bits of information that Bucky had access to and that time and manpower were being wasted if they stayed. HYDRA and the FSB would be bound to wipe out any records once it became obvious where the Winter Soldier was at that moment.

When they argued against the possibility of Bucky still having his training, Steve countered back by citing Ystad and Tallinn as proof that he was, out of everyone in SHIELD, capable of handling Bucky if anything arose.

“Besides, how many of his other targets have been able to successfully walk away?”

SHIELD had to begrudgingly admit that he had a point. Although it had taken the better part of three days and horrible coffee to do so. But they had finally admitted it and let them go. Well, mostly accepted it since they still stipulated that they would have a detail outside of Steve’s apartment in Brooklyn.

“How do you feel about that?” Steve asked him as they were driven back to the neighborhood, the detail unobtrusive, but still there.

Bucky tore his gaze away from the scenery outside of his window and smirked at Steve. A smirk that Steve hadn’t thought possible to see again. It made him feel, as sappy as it was, warm and impatient for them to be alone again. They had lost so much time. He didn’t want to lose anymore of it with Bucky.

“If it makes them happy to think that they have some sort of control, why should I care? It’s not like I couldn’t lose them if I really tried.” Bucky replied, shaking his head before looking out the window and trying to take as much of the changed city skyline as he could.

Steve let the conversation drop and did the same thing. Despite being awake for a year and change, he still found it disorienting at how everything in New York had changed. What had been poor neighbourhoods were now being slowly changed by gentrification. The warehouses were gone, as were the rats and the disease and the rationing. The gangs had either faded or gone underground.

It was not what he had ever expected to see in Brooklyn.  But there it was and he made a mental note to talke Bucky out later and show him around. He smiled slightly as he pictured the reaction that Bucky would have to the changed faces and the shops. The restaurants and the small ethnic eateries. He couldn’t wait to show him the shawarma place either.

He shook his head at the memory of his first taste of shawarma and turned to Bucky to make a mention of it when he found Bucky’s intense gaze upon him.

Steve had been sure that he had known all of Bucky’s expressions and the Winter Soldier’s own. But this, this was different, since it was a mixture of both: A calculated warmth that made him uneasy and made something clench deep in his gut.

Especially when Bucky got close. Almost too close and Steve wondered how exactly he was going to have to react in the close confines of the town car before Bucky whispered “Tonight. We talk.” and pulled away so fast that Steve had to wonder if it had actually taken place.

But the tight warmth in his belly and Bucky’s predatory smirk were proof that it had.

Luckily, the ride wasn’t that much longer and it was a relief when they finally entered the apartment and closed the door behind them.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look before they spoke to each other and casually began to walk around the apartment, Bucky doing a sweep of all the hidden cameras and bugs in the living room and kitchen while Steve did the same in the bedrooms and bathrooms.

“I guess they did learn their lessons about privacy after all.” Bucky muttered as he came up empty handed in both departments.

“Not completely.” Steve replied as he showed him the two bugs and cameras he had found.

He handed them over to Bucky, who took them with his mechanical arm and crushed them into powder.

“Well, they wouldn’t be SHIELD, now would they?” Bucky commented casually as he walked over to the wastebin and shook off the dust into it.

Steve shook his head before heading into the kitchen. He should cook, but he was also fully aware of the emptiness of his pantry and kitchen. Take out it would be, he decided, opening a drawer and rummaging through it for the take out menus he kept there.

“What’s the plan then?” Bucky asked once he found the kitchen and looked at it with a critical eye as was his habit.

“Food first, I th-”

He didn’t finish as Bucky finally made his move, grabbing him and kissing him with a needy urgency that Steve couldn’t deny he was feeling as well. The food could wait for a bit longer. He needed this. They needed it.

He could feel the want, thick and heavy in the air as Bucky pinned him against the counter, his hands combing through Steve’s messy hair as their bodies pressed against each other, their erections all too obvious despite the thick trousers that they both wore.

He let Bucky kiss him, all teeth and tongue before Bucky trailed a line of sloppy, wet kisses down his jaw and down his throat until he was mouthing at the junction between neck and shoulder.

“Wanted this. Wanted you.” Bucky mumbled as he re-traced his path back to Steve’s mouth.

“Always wanted this.” Bucky murmured into his mouth, before pulling away, leaving Steve puzzled and disheveled,

“But not here. You deserve more than a counter. Come on.”

Steve blinked as he was manhandled towards the bedroom, both of them intertwined in each other’s arms before falling onto the bed. Bucky was on top of him, his hands ghosting all over his body as their clothes were quickly shed, leaving them both shivering slightly at the cool air before Bucky’s hand slid between their bodies, the metal fingers cold as they touched him, but warming up as soon as they touched skin.

Steve gasped at the touch, arching his back to give Bucky easier access, his mind awash only with the fact that he was finally sharing this moment with Bucky. His hands flailed blindly, looking for purchase before his left hand found Bucky’s hip.

He dug his fingers into the corded muscle, his nails breaking the skin when Bucky moved his hand and kissed him, making him cry out when he finally came.

“Was it good?” Bucky whispered while nipping at his earlobe.

Steve only nodded, his breathing hoarse.

“I want to take you, Steve. Will you have me?”

Bucky murmured in his ear, pushing stray hair away from Steve’s temple before laying a kiss upon his overheated and sweaty skin.

Steve didn’t even have to think about what his reply was going to be. he had been itching for this for so long. There was no doubt about what his answer was going to be.

“Yes.”

Bucky groaned in relief. Even though he was sure it was going to be positive, he didn’t want to be arrogant and assume. He hadn’t ever assumed with Steve and he wasn’t about to start now.

“Wait. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Steve nodded and waited for Bucky to return. He didn’t really know the mechanics, but was vaguely aware that it was a bit more complicated than it had been with a dame.

“I’ll go slow. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Steve didn’t have time to ask what he meant when he felt Bucky’s fingers hitting him-

He gasped, holding onto Bucky’s forearms, enduring the burn of the slick fingers as they entered him and made his vision fade and his hearing get fuzzy. It returned back to normal after sparks of pleasure shot through his vision, making his hips jerk and buck as Bucky moved his fingers around, loosening him up enough for him to only grunt as Bucky finally entered him.

His fingers dug into metal and flesh as he felt Bucky bottom out inside of him before he started moving. Soon enough, his concerns were out the window as his hips slapped against Steve’s, their breathing harsh as they moved against each other.

“Touch yourself.” Bucky panted out, the only words spoken between them as Steve complied and wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking it swiftly in time with Bucky’s hard thrusts until his vision blanked out and he spilled all over his and Bucky’s chest.

“Steve, Jesus. STEVE!”

The last was a roar as Bucky also came, falling heavily onto Steve as he came.

They lay quietly for several moments before Bucky pulled away.

“Where’s the washroom?”

“Down the hall.”

Bucky was careful as he pulled away from Steve, coming back quickly with a wet washcloth and cleaning Steve up, who felt as if his body was made of rubber. He was so relaxed and languid that he was nearly asleep when Bucky came back and pulled clean blankets over each other.

“I love you, you know that, Buck?”

“Always did, Steve. Always.”

“Good. I never wanted you to forget it.”

Bucky’s throat tightened. at the unexpected wash of emotion that came pouring over him at Steve’s words.

The truth was, he had. For a bit, he hadn’t remembered it. Hadn’t known until that spark was ignited again. A spark that he was now grateful for never fading out, because he would have succeeded in killing Steve and in killing all of this.

“I’m glad I didn’t”

“Me too.”


End file.
